Shadow (Pokémon Tales)
Shadow is a villain that appears in the Pokémon Tales series, debuting in Pokémon Tales: Ian. History Shadow is a trainer from Mixas, originating from a village in the desert. His real name is Zero, and after some time no longer goes by that name as he leaves the village. Upon his travels, he seeks out the Legendary Pokémon Mew. He is extremely hostile in his attempts, attacking Ian, Conway, Elise and Dakota in order to claim it for himself. However, the four trainers combined are enough to defeat Shadow, as Mew flies off and escapes. Shadow flees after that. After his first appearance, he begins working for Lawrence III, catching and stealing Pokémon for his collection. Shadow ambushes Ian, Elise and Conway in Johto, due to Lawrence wanting a Togepi for his collection, and him knowing that Elise had one. Lawrence's airship fires rings that form a prison around Elise and Conway, taking them away. Ian uses his Omastar to fight Shadow, Shadow stealing that for the collection as well and escapes. Ian follows after him, who joins up with Dakota, who is trying to save his stolen Lucas the Lucario. Shadow sends his Pokémon to fight Ian and Dakota individually, but they both lose. He reports back to Lawrence, who is forced to battle with Shadow against Ian and Dakota. Elise and Conway crash the airship, causing Lawrence to be arrested. Shadow escapes captivity though. Shadow appears again in Mixas, at the Mirage Kingdom. Associates Argus and Millis Steel had been imprisoned, and Shadow uses Millis' Klefki to free Millis, but refuses to free Argus. Shadow and Millis go together to Hoenn, working with The Phantom to hatch a Manaphy egg and obtain a Jirachi, allowing Phantom to use them for his own needs before taking them for himself. Shadow goes off on his own, capturing a Flygon for Lawrence's collection. Upon their failure to bring either Manaphy or Jirachi, Shadow gives Lawrence the Flygon as a replacement. He then suggests Millis giving her Klefki to the collection. He appears briefly with a new Electabuzz, luring a Zapdos into a trap and obtaining it for Lawrence's collection. Character Shadow started off as a headstrong and cocky trainer, saying that he was the one who would catch Mew and attacked anyone who got in his way. After working for Lawrence, he begins to calm down, thinking through tactics and techniques. Over the years, he is as anti-social as Ian was at the beginning, and is willing to make cold, calculated choices. His standard tactics have always been utilizing Pokémon and moves good for catching Pokémon, his individual members being incredibly powerful. He has gone from a trainer that charges in blindly to one who is highly analytical, able to create a counter to Ian's Dodrio using Uproar from simply hearing about the tactic and not actually seeing it. Ian considers him one of his strongest foes, a point proven as Ian usually has the assistance of other trainers to defeat him. Pokémon Confirmed Pokémon he's obtained for Lawrence * Elise's Togepi * Ian's Omastar * Dakota's Lucas the Lucario * Flygon * Zapdos * Wishiwashi * Hugh's Purrloin Appearances Pokémon Tales: Ian * Foreign Fighters in the Search for Mew Pokémon Tales: Elise * The Collector Pokémon Tales: Brendan * Mirage of a Journey * Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea * Blocks and Towers and Steve, oh Man Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier * Vs. Zapdos * Collecting the Regis * Battling in Sync Pokémon Tales: Dawn * A Slight Detour Heading Back to Johto * Vs. Dragonite * New Moon Shines on the Collector Pokémon Tales: Wyatt * Under the Coast * Collision with Past Ideals (flashback) Pokémon Tales: Orre * The Steeling Hour Pokémon Tales: Silver * Vs. Arceus * Vs. Kimono Girls Pokémon Tales: N * Shadow of Oblivia Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Vs. Mandibuzz * Vs. Archen Trivia * Shadow's appearance and concept was based off Zero from the Pokémon movie Giratina and the Sky Warrior. ** This is referenced much later when it is revealed that Zero is his actual name. * Shadow has the ability to speak to Pokémon. * Shadow only owns Pokémon from Gen I, despite, being a special only character, he could have access to all generations of Pokémon. * Shadow's Pokémon focus on abilities and powers oriented around capturing Pokémon, such as sleep moves, blocking escapes and the like. * Shadow was 11 years old upon his debut. As of his most recent appearance, he is 16. * As of now, Shadow has appeared in every series of the Pokémon Tales franchise besides Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. This beats Ian, as Shadow appears in spin off series as well as the main series. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Humans Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Dioga beta Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Pokémon Tales: Collector Arc Category:Original Characters Category:Team Rocket